Of Love, Eternal
by ModestErgi
Summary: Moments of adorableness between Dean Ambrose/Jeff Hardy. SLASH.


These are just sweet little oneshots to get me more used to writing these guys.

Unstable/Emotionally Unbalanced Dean is adorable.

Understanding/Patient Jeff is my heart.

Their bros shipping them together is joy.

* * *

Walking backstage was like walking into a party. So many people were clapping. Their friends, co-workers, staff and the like were all cheering for their victory. Seth took it all in stride, raising his belt high and beaming happily.

Dean could honestly do without all the noise. He glanced around; spotting Matt and Roman smiling at him from his left, and to his right, Sheamus, Cesaro, Miz and Ronnie were smiling and clapping.

They were definitely not who he was looking for.

"My belt looks good around your waist."

Dean smirked, brushing his damp hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Bet your legs around my waist would look better." Ignoring the guffaws from the people around them, Dean opened his arms, wrapping them loosely around the tattooed body of his boyfriend.

Yeah, that's right. His _boyfriend_.

Jeff chuckled, his arms locking around Dean's shoulders. He stared up into those muddy blue eyes, smiling, "Congratulations," he murmured, "I'm so proud of you." He leaned his head up.

Dean lowered his own head, making connection with Jeff's soft lips in a slow and sweet kiss. The soft popping sound their mouths made as he pulled his head back echoed around the backstage area, and their co-workers and friends all cat-called and clapped.

"I love you," Jeff said quietly, and Dean tensed, glancing anywhere but Jeff's eyes. He felt Jeff's arms loosen slightly in disappointment and he sighed, squeezing his arms tighter around the risk-taker.

"What about me?" Seth chimed in, wheedling himself into the hug. He grinned cheekily at Dean, who rolled his eyes, before turning to the Hardy, "Aren't you going to kiss and congratulate me, Jeff?" he puckered his lips at the enigma and Jeff laughed.

"I'll kill you." Dean said calmly, slapping Seth's chest and forcing him out of the embrace. He looked around, spotting the man he was looking for, "Roman, come and get your boyfriend before I hurt him."

Roman smirked, "He's _your_ tag team partner now, why don't you deal with him?"

"I'm trying to deal with something else right now if you don't fucking mind," Dean growled, his arms tightening around Jeff's mid-section. He buried his face in Jeff's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Before you molest him right here in front of us, you should probably go shower. You smell like a garbage fire." Seth said, tossing his own title belt over his shoulder. "You're coming out with us tonight, we should celebrate."

"I plan to celebrate," Dean replied, staring heatedly at Jeff. His beautiful enigma smiled teasingly up at him, those damn green eyes all flirty, "It don't involve any of you."

Matt chuckled, "Too bad. Jeff already agreed to dinner and a few drinks after Roman's match."

"What? Baby-" Dean frowned, staring down at his lover.

"I just want you to meet my nephews," Jeff said softly, lips still drawn into that soft smile, "have a little time with all of our friends and then later on tonight…" he moved his mouth to Dean's ear, voice low, "I'll _show_ you how much better my legs feel wrapped around your waist than that belt."

Dean gripped Jeff's hips, pressing against him tightly. "I'm holding you to it." He said, a dark promise in his voice.

"I'll hold onto you later," Jeff shot back smoothly, grinning at the frustrated sound that escaped the lunatic's throat. "Go shower, handsome. I'll be waiting right here."

Dean sighed, slowly releasing his hold on Jeff's waist. "Fine." He snagged the waistband of Seth's tights, pulling him away from Roman and dragging him to the locker-room, "Let's go, Rollins."

* * *

Holding onto Jeff's hand tightly, Dean stared up at the night's sky, silently contemplating the past four and a half months. From meeting Jeff personally during Chris's podcast, to slowly becoming tentative friends, to a ferocious lust that finally exploded in a hotel room, to now…

In love with Jeff Hardy…

Dean's head moved to Jeff slowly, watching his lover laugh and chat with Ronnie and Mike. Mizanin had his arm wrapped tightly around Maryse's waist, and he was joking about some sort of event that had happened in the past.

Mike was in love with Maryse. It was why he proposed to her and they were married now. But how did he know that she loved him enough to accept? To be his forever?

"Tio!"

Dean jumped at the loud squeal and he looked down at the little boy running up in their direction.

"Hey, Maxel!" Jeff greeted enthusiastically, scooping the giggling toddler up into his arms. He bounced him on his hip and the tyke squealed again, the sound causing Dean's ears to ring.

"He is your twin, Matt," Maryse exclaimed before she cooed, waving a hand at the little boy.

"Unfortunately," Matt's wife, Reby Hardy, joked, grinning playfully at her husband. Matt merely smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Reby's forehead.

"Maxel," Jeff adjusted him so that the Hardy heir was looking at Dean. "This is Dean. Can you say _Dean_?"

Dean found himself staring into what may as well be a tiny replica of Matt Hardy. Maxel's wide brown eyes stared up at him curiously before a familiar grin tugged at his cherubic face. "Dee!" he announced, pointing at him and Dean's lips quirked despite how uncomfortable he felt.

"That's right," Jeff murmured, kissing Maxel's forehead. He handed the toddler over to his brother and then smiled at Reby, "Hey, doll." He gave her a hug, mindful of the baby strapped to her chest. "Need a break?"

"Oh, please," Reby sighed in relief, working with Maryse's help to unwind the wrap she was using to wear her newest baby. She lifted the infant up and bundled him before handing him to Jeff, "there he is, here's Tio Jeff."

Dean swallowed tightly as Jeff turned to him again, he walked slowly as Jeff beckoned him over and he stared down at the baby. Grayish eyes looked back at him and he exhaled softly, staring at the baby in surprise. "Hell of a look he's got."

"With a killer name to match," Jeff chuckled, "Wolfgang, this is Dean. Dean, meet Wolfgang Xander. We call him Wolfie."

Adorable.

Dean sighed softly, his forehead resting on Jeff's shoulder as they stared down at the baby together. Jeff clearly liked kids…he was great with them. He looked damn good with a baby in his arms…

"Want to hold him?"

Dean straightened, alarmed. "I don't think that would be a good idea, sweetheart." He'd never held a baby before. No one trusted him around kids…not with his condition.

Jeff's eyes stared into him. "Okay," he said, "I won't push you to if you don't want to." An eskimo kiss was given and Dean returned it, eyes closing as their foreheads met.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, "for understanding."

"Always, my darlin," Jeff said softly. He looked back as Seth and Roman finally met up with them, grinning as they exclaimed over the new Hardy Boys.

"They won't even need stage names!" Roman pointed out, "From Cameron, North Carolina, Maxel and Wolfgang…the Hardy Boyz!" he held up his fingers and mimicked the Hardy gunz.

Matt smiled proudly, "Version 2!"

Reby smiled as she held her arms out of Wolfie, "Like father like sons," she said as Wolfie began to whimper, "he's hungry."

"Sorry to keep you," Seth sighed, "let's eat!"

* * *

"We're going to be checking out some of Reby's old hang-out spots tomorrow, want to come with?" Matt asked as he placed his duffel bag in front of the door to the hotel room he was sharing with his family. Reby and the boys were already inside; Jeff could see the toddler bouncing on the bed.

"No, it's okay," Jeff smiled, "I promised Dean some time alone." He looked back at his lover, seeing him saying goodnight to his Shield brothers, who were stepping into the elevator to reach their own floor.

"Okay, man, have a goodnight and see you during the show tomorrow." Matt smiled at his brother.

"Night, Matt," Jeff held up his hand waving at Reby, "Night, sis! Night, Maxel and Wolfie!"

"Tio!" Maxel chanted, "night, night, night!"

Reby laughed, sending him a wave before Matt walked in and closed the door.

Jeff smiled, turning around and walking over to Dean, who was waiting patiently for him at the elevator. "Hey, you."

"Hi," Dean said, smiling slowly. "Can I put you to bed now?"

"Please do," Jeff held out his hand, sighing softly as Dean grabbed a hold of it and they walked down the hall to their own room. Slipping the keycard against the door, he opened it, walking in and tugging Dean along.

Dean sat down heavily on the bed, releasing a loud sigh. He shrugged his leather jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it lightly onto the side-chair besides the door. Jeff walked over, grabbing the material and placing it on a hanger and then placing the hanger into the closet.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked, coming to sit on the floor in front of his boyfriend, resting his chin on Dean's right knee. "Too much partying tonight?"

"How do you know that you love me?" Dean murmured, tracing the root designs on Jeff's fingers. "How do you know that what you feel for me is love? We've known each other for such a short time and we've been together an ever shorter time."

Ah, so that's it.

"Darlin," Jeff pushed himself up onto his knees, grabbing Dean's chin and gently maneuvering his face so that their eyes could meet. "Where is this coming from?"

"How do you know that you love me?" Dean repeated tightly, eyes flickering. "How do you know that you want to be mine forever? I see how you look at your nephews. I know that you have to want kids and I," his voice threatening to break, he swallowed hard, "I can't give that to you, baby. I can't."

"Is that why you haven't said it back?" Jeff asked quietly, "Because you don't know if you mean it?"

"No, I," Dean sighed, covering his face with his hands, "I know what I feel for you. Jeff, I am _in love with you_ ," he heard Jeff's quick inhale but he continued, "I just…I don't know if I _want_ to be in love with you because I'm scared to _**death**_ that you'll stop loving me one day."

"Jonathan."

Dean stiffened. He hated it so much when people used his birth name. Jeff was the only one allowed to call him by his true name. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he raised his head slowly, staring into misty green eyes.

"I'm in love with you," Jeff said firmly, eyes flashing with truth. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I thought I knew what love was once…but I know now that the feeling I had back then; it pales in comparison to what I feel for you." He pressed their forehead together. "Having kids would be nice but if you don't want them, if you are not comfortable, I can live my life without them as long as I have you."

Jeff kept his voice soft, his fingers stroking against the back of Dean's neck. He pressed against the knot he found there, working to ease Dean's never-ending stress.

"I know that you are afraid, I know that you worry that your condition will try and separate us," he smiled teasingly, "but, darlin, you ain't that lucky. I'm here to stay. For as long as you'll have me."

"Always," Dean rasped, grabbing Jeff's hands. He kissed the tattooed knuckles, staring heatedly into the enigma's eyes. "I'm yours and you **belong** to me."

Jeff smiled, standing slowly. He felt Dean's hands grip onto his hips tightly and he played with the soft brown hair at his fingertips. "So, are you going to show me just how much we belong to one another?" he reached down, grabbing the hem of the long-sleeved shirt he wore and he pulled it off.

He felt Dean's lips against the skin of his hip-bones and he squirmed, a small giggle escaping his throat. They made quick work of the rest of their clothing and in no time, Dean had his arms looping around Jeff's torso, tugging him down onto the bed.

His fingers traced the older man's lips and then, using his thumb, Dean tugged Jeff's bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly. His eyes darkened with lustful intent as Jeff's pink tongue slipped out to lap at the skin. "Suck," he murmured, tapping Jeff's lips with his index and middle fingers.

"I'd rather suck on something else," Jeff replied, though he wrapped his lips around the digits anyway. His tongue danced around the knuckles and he laughed breathlessly as Dean muttered out a curse. "Impatient?"

"You're damn right I am," Dean said before he reached down to grab Jeff's thighs. Always considerate of his lover's bad knee, he gently pushed them against Jeff's chest, marveling at the flexibility the older man still had while pressing his thumb gently against the furled entrance to his beautiful man's body, "But I'm not taking you dry."

And with that, he swiped his tongue where his thumb had been, eyes closing as Jeff shuddered, a high-pitched moan leaving his throat. He lapped slowly at the tightened skin, sucking hard the louder Jeff became. His thumb probed, sinking lightly into that tight heat and he groaned, stabbing his tongue as deep as he could into the tight entrance.

"Just," Jeff gasped, his hips pumping as he rode out his pleasure, "just get me wet enough, I need to feel you." He begged, reaching for Dean desperately. He opened his legs wide and wrapped them around the champion's waist, urging him with soft pleads to take his body apart.

And taking Jeff Hardy apart was what Dean Ambrose did best.

Dean grunted as he pushed past the initial resistance and groaned lowly in his throat as he sank into Jeff's tight and warm body. He breathed slowly, staring down at the hazed green eyes and blissed out features of his lover, "You look _much_ better wrapped around me than that damn belt."

Jeff giggled, shaking his head and tightening his legs around Dean's hips, "I'm glad," he said sincerely, "now claim me like you claimed that belt earlier."

"Mine," Dean growled, pressing his palm roughly against Jeff's pale thigh, spreading him wider. He pulled out almost completely and then thrust back in brutally, matching Jeff's high pitched moan with a low grunt of his own.

"My darlin," Jeff breathed, finger-nails sliding down Dean's back as he thrusted back as much as he could. His little whimpers and signs of pleasure were worth the markings, even though Dean knew he would have to keep his tank-top on for the next few shows.

Didn't even fucking matter.

Dean increased the speed of his thrusts, watching with desire-filled blue eyes as Jeff's body arched and undulated, entranced in the hypnotic movement of the enigma's gorgeous hips. "That's it, baby," he murmured, voice raw as he fucked deeper into his lover, "take all of me, take me in completely."

"I've got you," Jeff whispered, his left hand coming up to tangle in Dean's unruly brown hair, "I've got you," he repeated, eyes closing tightly as he canted his hips up and his loud cry echoed off the walls as Dean hit that spot that made his toes curl.

Dean chuckled, reaching both hands around Jeff's hips. He squeezed, pulling the smaller man onto his thrusting cock and then almost choking on his laughter as Jeff's walls tightened around his cock, damn near bruising him, " _Fuck_ , Jeff…"

"Dean," Jeff whined, winding his arms around the younger man's neck. He pulled, tugging Dean down into fierce kiss and he panted against their lips, still joined by a few scant fractions, "Tell me."

Dean buried his head in Jeff's neck, kissing the demon tattoo gently, "I love you, Jeff," he whispered, voice trembling slightly. "I love you so much that it scares me," his thrusts slowed as he pressed hard against Jeff's prostate, eyes closing tight as Jeff's breathing hitched, "I love you. I fucking _**love**_ you, Hardy."

Jeff moved. With a well-placed jerk of his hips, he had Dean on his back. He smiled, tracing his fingers down Dean's scruffy jaw, "I love you back, Jon. So much." He placed his hands firmly on Dean's chest and began to slowly undulate his hips.

Entranced by both the use of his given name and the seductive view, Dean planted his feet against the bed and bucked up, sinking himself deeper into Jeff's body. He panted, shaking the sweaty fringe off of his forehead and groaning softly as Jeff swept away the bothersome hair, his lips coming down to press against his damp skin. "Baby…"

"I know," Jeff murmured, eyes closed tight as he grinded down against Dean's thrusting cock, "I'm so close." He moved his hips faster, moaning louder as sought his release. As soon as he found it, Dean was going to pound him into the bed.

 _ **Hard**_.

Jeff cried out, shoulders tensing as he came, his silky cream coloring Dean's abdomen and sternum. He tightened so hotly that Dean felt burned and he hissed loudly, pushing Jeff off of his cock urgently and then positioning the older man onto his hands and knees.

Grabbing a hold of his aching cock, Dean aimed it right back into Jeff's hole and surged in, groaning at the fluttering feel of those tight walls and thrusting brutally into the sweet heat. He gripped Jeff's hips and pulled him back into his thrusts, eyes clenched tightly shut as Jeff lowered himself onto his chest, pressing back hard against him.

"Drench me," Jeff murmured, voice absolutely wrecked and the sound of it, combined with the way the beautiful enigma _clenched viciously_ around his cock sent him over the edge and Dean came with a deep snarl, shooting wetly into Jeff before pulling out, stroking the last few strings of spunk onto pale cheeks.

Dean panted, dropping his head down to kiss Jeff's naked shoulder. He nuzzled the damp hair and sat back, tugging Jeff into his arms. "Mine," he mumbled, pressing his hand tightly into Jeff's.

"Yours," Jeff whispered back, kissing Dean's knuckles. He smiled tugging gently on Dean's sweaty hair, "I love you."

Dean's lips quirked. "I love you back," he replied. Truly meaning it.

Truly content.


End file.
